


The Warrior of Miami

by Laeron_Inkheart



Category: Final Fantasy XIV, Original Work
Genre: Male to Female, Transformation, doll tf, knick knack, sunny miami
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 11:35:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15728595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laeron_Inkheart/pseuds/Laeron_Inkheart
Summary: A short story of my character from FFXIV getting turned into a plastic doll!This was to go along with an art commission I got from Doodlewill which can be found here! http://doodlewill.tumblr.com/post/177149453294/august-is-still-summer-time-for-more-sunny-weatherLet me know what you think!





	The Warrior of Miami

 

On a hot sunny day not unusual for the desert province of Thanalan fists were flying. To the east of Black Brush station near the rivers of The Clutch the warrior of light trained in his martial prowess. On a cliff somewhere between the Royal Allagan Sunway and The Unholy Heir the black haired Miqo’te paladin was beginning his training in unarmed combat. With his belongings placed in the shade underneath one of the few trees in the area the warrior of light trained within a short distance of the blade and shield forged by his friends from Idyllshire. The reason for his visit and training was a personal one. After battling numerus horrors and countless monsters the paladin failed to protect a friend.  

 

He’s lost friends before true, sometimes the odds were stacked against them in such a way that sacrifice seemed to be the only way to triumph. With the blessing of Hydaelyn it seemed no matter the odds the warrior of light would always survive, those who followed him were not as blessed. However, this last blow to him was the most personal, after being disarmed during a battle with an Ascian the paladin could do nothing but watch an adventuring companion fall to the black robbed menace. After grieving the loss of a close friend the Miqo’te paladin vowed he would train, expand his knowledge, that way if it happened again he wouldn’t be stunned like a helpless child. Rage swelled in the warrior of light as he unleashed unrefined strikes against the giant solider ants that pry on small game in the dusty area. The pugilist guild master had instructed him to go out into the wilds and match his untamed rage with the animals. His already toned body now covered in superficial scratches and some small scars. A result of fighting the wildlife near Ul’dah without the protective armor he was accustomed to.  

 

After the giant ants laid motionless the fledgling pugilist wiped the sweat from his forehead. The midday sun made his body glisten with sweat, the efforts of his training showing in his biceps and abs. The Miqo’te had a lean frame, shaped by his years of fighting. While some of his minor scars were new he had his fair share from his time training as a paladin, a large scar over his right eye and an eyepatch over his left told tales of his trials against the Primals. He was currently shirtless, as fighting the wildlife around Ul’dah proved to be disastrous for his shirts, he was still wearing some cotton pants and some beige reinforced leg guards. A pair of cat like ears rested on top of his head, as well a matching black slender cat tail poked through a hole in his pants. His metal buckle on his leather belt shined is the sun’s rays. The Miqo’te rubbed the facial hair on his chin with his aching bare hand as his yellow eyes glazed over the dry lands.  

 

The pugilist pondered about how to improve his footwork, but the sound of movement coming towards him snapped him out of his thoughts, his cat like ears on top of his head turned to the source of the footsteps as his body instinctively reached for his sword and shield. Standing about five meters away was a young woman from the nearby refugee camp of Lost Hope. The female Hyur was startled by the odd movements of the local hero. 

 

“Ah! Sorry sir! Leofric wanted me to send you this!” She dropped a small bag and quickly opened it before turning to run away. “I didn’t see anything!” she squeaked as she disappeared around a boulder.  Leaving the shirtless pugilist with the contents of the small bag, packed inside was a glass bottle of water and a small wrapped meal. The refugee camp was small and the living there was meager but after the warrior of light helped them he’s always felt welcomed by the few that lived there. As the warrior of light opened the glass bottle to drink the slightly warm water he reflected on his improvements. While he was certainly getting the hang of throwing punches the unexperienced pugilists technique wasn’t improving, maybe his recent experiences were blocking him from effectively training. After taking a drink he sensed someone approaching him again. Turning with a smile expecting to see the young female again what he saw caught him off guard. 

 

Standing roughly seven yards away was a creature from a young man’s wet dream. It seemed to be a golem covered in a shiny hardened rubber, but instead of the towering destructive golems that the adventurer was used to this one was slender. Her form that of a woman however her chest and hips were comically larger than any person he had met. The golem slowly approached him, a laughter that sounded forced rang out as her limbs moved mechanically and restricted by the limited joints she possessed. As she staggered closer the warrior of light dropped the glass bottle and began to back away while measuring if she was a threat. The large painted smile, the tanned tone of the rubber, the pointed black sunglasses, the blonde solid hair piece that was playfully curled up in the back, and the bright blue painted on bikini all suggested relaxation but from experience the warrior knew that sometimes the friendliest faces are the deadliest.  

 

As the curvy golem staggered towards the pugilist he decided to take a stand, digging his heel into the dry soil he braced his fists and took control of his breathing. A short study of the top heavy golem showed that the weakness was either in her slender legs that thinned out at the bottom from her wide hips, or the mid frame of the golem where the waist was pinched giving her an hourglass look. As solid blocky hands reached out towards the Miqo’te he made his move. He released his energy into the mid frame, both of his fists flying under her large rubber breasts to land on her thin pinched waist. Despite his strike the golem didn’t fall, the force pushed her back as she slid back a pitiful two yards. Leaving the warrior of light just out of reach but still in whatever danger the golem posed to him. Both parties were stunned for a moment, the fledgling pugilist was surprised by the resilience of the harden rubber, for not a single dent formed on the surface of the frame despite taking a direct hit. The golem also looked around as if surprised to even be struck, her unmoving painted smile sent fear into the adventurer.  

 

The warrior of light was used to sweating in the heat of the Ul’dah sun but the heat was not the source of his perspiration. The golem was advancing again after a quick check for damage, the warrior of light had lost confidence in his pugilist skill and knew that he would fare a much better chance against this unknown threat with his trusty sword and shield in his hands. Trying to disengage from the golem without taking his attention off the curvy rubber threat the Miqo’te backed away towards his equipment while counting his steps, he wanted to get within dashing distance of his trusted sword. While he wouldn’t have the luxury of time to don his full armor a shield would be more than enough to keep a single threat at arm’s length. Feeling that he had gained enough distance from the rubber golem the warrior of light started his dash towards his equipment. Starting with a quick hop backwards the plan was to then turn on the landing and go into a full sprint towards his sword. However, the warrior of light never landed. 

 

Instead of landing on soft dirt the Miqo'te landed in the strong waiting arms of another golem. Almost identical to the first this one sported a taller frame and a knack for sneaking. The pugilists arms were bound by the tanned rubber arms, he tried to kick and squirm out of her grasp but for his efforts he was rewarded with that same forced laugh from before ringing in his ears. The other golem joined in, finally reaching the trapped Miqo'te. She giggled as she approached her prize, her solid hand groping the warrior of light in the crotch. The warrior of light tilted his head back and lost his voice, the grunts and groans of trying to escape became pants and moans as the tanned golem played rough with him. Never before had he been assaulted by an opponent in such a manner. The seasoned adventurer felt his body go rigged, from a mixture of pleasure and some odd magic that he was too distracted to notice.  

 

The golems hand continued the assault, rubbed and grinding its prey as their magic began to take hold. In the midst of the pleasure the warrior of light felt his head begin to hurt similar to when the echo would grant him visions of others past. Instead of a vision of the past the only thing the adventurer saw was darkness as a pair of thick sunglasses was placed on his face by the golem that was rubbing him. The sunglasses were identical to the sunglasses the two golems wore, and now that he was wearing a matching pair on his face the golems started their mission. 

 

In unison the tanned rubber golems began their laughter. Forcing the trapped blinded Miqo'te to listen to their giggling while they continued to pleasure his flesh. The warrior of light couldn't fight the strange magic’s of the sun loving golems; his face sported a forced smile as the blessing of Hydaelyn finally failed the legendary hero. His moans ceased as his vocal cords were twisted by the magic, his male voice changing into a girlish giggle to match his captors. Now that the giggling was filling him from the inside as well the changes continued. Forced to smile and giggle as his body was twisted into something unknown to him with what remained of the warrior of light's mind cursed his recent string of bad luck, soon his last thoughts were silenced as his mind was filled with blanks thoughts signaling that the golems had full control.  

 

Major changes began to show on the warrior of light, his skin taking on a different shine, changing from glistening sweat to a reflective material. A thin layer of rubber like the two girls spread over the failed pugilist, causing his skin and his clothes to become fake and painted. His metal buckle still reflected the midday Ul'dah sun however it was now made out of rubber instead of the metal it once was. His entire body became covered in the same sturdy rubber that helped his captives resist his attack. The Miqo'tes face became smooth; his facial hair falling out of his chin, his scars were painted over by the skin toned rubber. When his forced smile was covered by the advancing rubber it became a painted on fake smile, it looked like white paint was added to his face forcing him to smile for eternity. His shoulder length hair was quickly covered, the rubber hardened, turning his black hair into a solid cosmetic piece that you'd see on a mannequin. As the rubber finished covering the captured adventurer his eye patch was no longer needed, its strap snapping as his rubbery face fused with the sunglasses sealing his eyes behind the black artifact gifted by the golems.  

 

Following the discarded eyepatch as it fluttered towards the ground. Passing the warrior of light's changing upper body. His muscles lost his years of combat experience and smoothed to match the beach loving golems, his lean abs also disappeared as his waist slightly pinched. His hands were covered in smooth rubber, becoming ridged and soft as they also seemed to shrink to a women’s size. His chest also changed as his pecs lost muscle mass, the warrior of light could only giggle through his forced smile as an odd tingling sensation enveloped his chest as his rubber skin began to expand on his chest. Two fake rubber breasts grew on the male Miqo'te. The golem in front of him giggled as her other hand gave one an experimental squeeze. A girlish moan escaped the feminine shaped adventurer; pleasure spread from the attention his private parts were receiving, the golem fondled both his breast and his crotch. The rubber was firm with a lot of give, his nipples were covered by the rubber but as the golem playfully teased where they would be he could still feel the heat growing inside him. Bucking his expanded hips in rhythm to the golems hand the warrior of light looked like a sexual doll being used by the two golems.  

 

Following down his hips the drastic changes continued. When the rubber rolled down his legs his clothing changed like his skin and became painted on, even his leg guards were reduced to eye candy. The warrior of light was now completely covered in the magic shifting rubber; even his tail was now smooth rubber instead of fur. His thighs flared out, taking on a lush shape that the Ul'dah dancers would have been jealous of. His legs that supported his multiple marches to battle were now slender, thinning to impossible proportions as his boots slipped off his rubber feet. Even after being freed his feet continued to be changed, they thinned even further until two pointed legs were all that would support the former warrior of light. Small gears showed at his knees and elbows, his doll joints now matching the golems. The final major change came from the first place that the assault began. The golem continued to rub her captive's crotch during most of the other transformations. Cupping the last part that would seal the magic she renewed her efforts with new found vigor. Giggles and moans rang out from the three girlish looking rubber dolls. The Miqo'te genitals were not spared from the flow of smooth rubber, like his arms the surrounding skin was now hairless. When his pants become nothing more than painted skin his dick was put on display, only covered by the mercy of the first golem. Her mercy was twisted, just as she twisted and rubbed the rubber dick in her hand. The fallen warrior of light couldn't help but smile as the only thing showing he was still a man or even a person was toyed with. Immense pressure built as the golem started to push the rubber penis. The black-haired golem with the cat like features moaned as her former penis was crushed and shaped, ultimately flattened between her smooth crotch and the smaller blondes' aggressive hand. The Miqo'te golem was finally released from the grip of the taller blonde golem. 

 

Three top heavy golems standing in the dusty plains in the Thanalan region, admiring each other's curves and fashionable sunglasses. The black-haired golem quickly became jealous of the two other golems, not only were the two rubber blondes more well-endowed; the two of them also had matching blue bikinis painted on them. The blonde golems quickly got to work, the taller one placing her hands on the new golems' hips while the smaller golem fresh off the first round of transformation had no issue doing additional changes to the willing rubber Miqo'te, she placed her hands on the newly transformed bare chest. The three golems giggled as they worked in the bright Ul'dah sun. Light reflected off their skin as a black bikini with red trimmings was painted on the Miqo'te golem. Only thing that could remind anyone of her pervious life was the cat like ears and tail as well as the belt that was now only painted on her thin waist. The taller golem pushed in her waist, giving the cat golem the extreme hourglass shape that the two blonde golems shared. Next changes were the bust and hips. Rubber bubbling further out, the two golems shaping the Miqo'te golem to a matching size. Her supple rubber breasts an invitation to the weary and horny in the Ul'dah wilderness. The Miqo'tes ass was round and needed a touch up for the bikini, her behind would surely be enjoyable to both play with and be trapped under.  

 

The three golems all bounced and giggled, without uttering a single word they all felt a connection. After a brief embrace all three of the rubber dolls turned their attention to finding another victim or a beach, the former adventurer knew the best beach locations in all of Eorzea, she started to lead the wandering golems towards Costa del Sol in the Eastern La Noscea region. It was going to be a long trip especially on the shapely legs that were made for sun bathing rather than marching, but the newly transformed golem was confident that they would be able to find more beach goers along the way. 

 

As the three giggling golems left over the midday horizon the only thing remaining of the warrior of light was the abandoned equipment and ripped eyepatch lying scattered near a single tree in the Ul'dah wilderness. Rumors spread of the missing warrior; the last time the warrior of light disappeared it was because of a misunderstanding with national security. Even the Domaian spies had no eyes or ears on the events that happened that day. As troubling as the disappearance of the warrior of light was the rise in an odd source of piracy. It seemed that crews made entirely out of rubber women wearing sunglasses were attacking the beaches on the coast. Nothing was stolen but it seemed like people were being kidnapped, survivors claimed their leader was a black-haired cat doll with a permeant smile. 

 

Eorzea was facing a time of uncertainty, and its champion was nowhere to be found.


End file.
